Trent
'''Trenton "Trent" Ichiro Tachibana '''is one of the contestants staying at the resort in Total Drama Throwback. He formerly competed on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, and was a member of the peanut gallery in Total Drama World Tour. Personality Trent is kind and responsible, spending most of his time looking out for his friends, practicing guitar, or relaxing by the pool. He is frequently called upon when his friends are in need, and usually acts as the voice of reason. Despite being rather level-headed, Trent is shown to carry grudges - before making amends with Duncan, Trent would openly express his dislike for him and his actions. He also frequently brings up the time Justin threw a tambourine at his head. Trent also gets stressed easily, as he tends to overexert himself in his attempts to help his friends. He usually deals with this by speaking in word counts of multiples of nine. Because of his "guitarist's grip", Trent is quite physically strong, being able to restrain Alejandro on one occasion and nearly dislocate Ezekiel's shoulders on another. Trent loves his grandmother very much, and FaceTimes her semifrequently. Notable Actions After Heather makes her dramatic entrance, Trent sneaks off to the food court in order to get away from the argument, eventually inviting Cody along. When a drunken, angry Alejandro shows up, Trent is one of the people to comfort him, holding him back when he tries to punch Tyler and taking him up to his room. Trent paid for the speeding ticket Cody got when he went out to get advil for Alejandro. He also takes Cody to the infirmary after the latter has his arm broken by Izzy. During Izzy's second pool attack, Trent is one of the contestants Izzy attempts to drown, though he manages to get out unscathed. Trent, along with Duncan, looks after Cody when Cody drinks Alejandro's tequila, before eventually turning the responsibilty over to Alejandro. He later has a confrontation with Harold involving Japanese culture, and tells Harold "your mom" in Japanese multiple times. When "Sadie" goes on her homophobic rant, Trent attempts to diffuse the situation by revealing that he is transgender, but is unable to stop Gwen from knocking her unconscious. Later, when "Sadie" starts making transphobic comments, one of which is directed towards Trent, he holds Gwen back, telling her that it's not worth it. Later, when "Sadie" is revealed to be Ezekiel, Trent is angry with him for his actions, but doesn't snap until Ezekiel insults one of his best friends - Cody. He then proceeds to keep Ezekiel in a very painful hold until Ezekiel brings up Trent's kryptonite, causing Trent to drop him in shock and pain. Trent later participates in the Zeke Hunt under the codename Moonview Highway (his favourite course in Mario Kart Wii.) He is on the Left Team. Trent is unenthusiastic about the Hunt due to his new fear of Zeke, and ends up leaving early with Cody and Jo. When Cody offers to become Harold's 'b-word' in order to give Trent and Tyler a moment alone, Trent later takes his place as a thank you until he can fulfill his end of his deal with Harold (admitting that he is jealous of Harold's katana), and they go suit shopping. Trent and Cody bail Harold out when he is arrested for threatening a Sears employee for a 20% discount on a windbreaker. Trent is absent when Izzy bites off Justin's penis, as he was shopping with Gwen. Cody later fills him in on the details, disturbing Trent, who claims that it's "like the restaurant incident." He doesn't elaborate on said incident, though it's presumed it was horrible. Trent goes to prom with Tyler, and they freak it. Afterwards, Trent laughs so hard at Hook, Line and Screamer (Edited) that he falls off the bed and gets a concussion. When Harold goes wild with asking everyone The Pee Question, Trent attends Eva's humiliating setup, and prevents Harold from backing out. He later accompanies the group visiting Harold at the hospital after he injures his ribs. In the car, Trent prevents Justin from cutting off Dawn's hair. Trent is present at the sushi place when Justin kills a man, and is the one who drives there, although he lets Gwen drive on the way back due to the fact that he is panicking. The drive to the sushi place is notably one of the only times where Trent speeds, as he doesn't want Cody to fall asleep. After the Sushi Incident, Trent goes to Gwen's room with her, Cody, Tyler and Bridgette. He watches the others play Mario Kart while zoned out, until Cody dropping the Wii Remote on his face brings him back. He then leaves to get a smoothie, and then goes up to the roof. Trent is extremely distressed when Tyler falls off the roof, accompanying the paramedics to the hospital. He is annoyed when he learns about the "special treatment", and protests it multiple times. Eventually, he begrudgingly accepts it. Upon returning from the hospital, Trent comforts Cody when he hears about the latter's depressive episode, coaxing him out from under the bed. The two are messing with Lightning when they hear Harold making annoyed Harold noises in the hall, and eventually go to help him out. Trent is one of the people educating Harold on bisexuality, and is there to witness Harold admitting his crush on Leonard. He later exposes Harold as a power bottom. When Izzy is upset over her breakup with Ella, Trent (along with Cody) comforts her, officially starting their friendship. He allows her to call him a bottom bitch, though he covers Cody's ears for it. When Bridgette tells Cody about Sierra's supposed death, Trent is one of the people there to calm him down. After Gwen takes Cody upstairs, Trent comforts Izzy again, allowing her to tell Tyler 'the beach story', which he formerly swore her to secrecy on. Trent is devastated when Courtney smashes his guitar, Carlos, over Cody's head. He remains in the calm room with Tyler for most of the day, only leaving to go watch Tyler play Smash. Trent is later put on the spot when he accidentally tells Tyler he loves him, but is forced to do damage control when Tyler takes it the wrong way. He spends most of the night making amends with Tyler, ending with him singing Tyler Come Home. Trent is one of the three characters fluent in Japanese, and often speaks it, especially when conversing with Gwen. He also tends to use it when he's talking to himself or is angry. Notable Quotes *"Gwen. Do you feel that?" *"gwen it has been a fucking day today. cody's in the hospital and i just had to hear alejandro loudly talk in his sleep about having sex with duncan. please answer i need help." (texted) *"あなたのお母さん." (Your mom.) *"AAAAAAAAA - Oh, hey Tyler." *"You are not going to pee on Duncan." *"Cody, give me your phone." *"Hmm. Maybe the safety strap isn't so safe." *"Cody, how would you like it if I threatened Noah's eyes?" *"My initials spell TIT." *"Concussion is the medical term for skull hurty." *"Eating pussy well doesn't help me here, Izzy! There is no pussy to eat!" *"I'm homo for you, dude." *The entirety of "Tyler Come Home" (sung) Background Trent is half-Japanese on his mother's side, and his grandparents are immigrants. As revealed by Ezekiel, Trent was originally named after his mother. Trent lives with his grandparents, and has done so since age four. He grew up speaking mainly Japanese at home, and as such is just as if not more comfortable with it than he is with English. Trivia *Trent has OCD. *Trent seems to have a sixth sense for knowing when Cody needs help. *According to Trent, the Drama Brothers broke up because of Harold's cultural insensitivity. *Trent is very good at the game Cards Against Humanity, and won two of the three games the group played. *Trent placed fourth in Uno. *Trent owns a shirt with the neck yourself symbol on it, and frequently wears it in order to prank people. He also always wears the shirt when freaking it. *As revealed by Dawn, Trent has a motorcycle licence. *Trent usually doesn't tell people his last name in order to protect his family's privacy. The only people who know it currently are Gwen and Cody. *Trent is very serious about the Wii Remote safety strap. *Trent is a switch, but is unable to convince Izzy, who thinks he's a bottom. *Trent's classical guitar was named Carlos. It is unknown what his new guitars' names are. *Trent has sung two songs during TD Throwback, both about Tyler. *According to Cody and Gwen, Trent sucks at Fortnite. *Trent is a fan of the Star Wars series, not including (but also including) the prequels. Category:TDT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Multilingual Characters